Pieces
by kkiiittttyyyyy
Summary: Sometimes, putting back the pieces of your life together is easier than it seems.


**Title: _Pieces_**

**Author: _Kitty_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG, obviously. Or else Nate & Blair would already be married and having babies (not that that's not possible in the future).

* * *

When she raises her hand to wave enthusiastically at Anne Archibald, she doesn't realize that the older woman is not alone. In fact, she doesn't realize it until she's half-moving into a hug and smiling happily at seeing a familiar face. A familiar, non-judging, friendly face.

"Blair! It seems I haven't seen you in ages!"

By the time Anne releases her, however, Blair Waldorf is only too conscious of the fact that standing a couple of feet from them is the figure of Nate Archibald – blond, green-eyed, toned, and oh so very handsome.

She shifts self-consciously on her feet, not quite knowing what to say or what to do. Much has happened in the last few months – things that have turned her life around somewhat, things that have effected changes which she isn't certain her ex-boyfriend approves of.

"Blair," he says quietly with a smile.

Nate, as he always has, looks at her with such acceptance, such openness, that she becomes even more dumbstruck as to what to do.

And so she does the best thing she knows how to.

Blair flashes a smile – a bright, albeit fake one – and moves forward.

Forward and away from a past – a _security_ – that she has never ceased longing for.

* * *

It's still early in the evening when she settles down at the Royal Bar. The establishment is a small student's place a couple of blocks from NYU where drinks are known to be cheap but potent. Humphrey had been the one to introduce her to the place, being the expert of all that is space-challenged and run down. Though they had parted ways nearly a month ago, she found herself frequenting the place still.

The bar was small and unassuming. But best of all, it was somewhere unlikely for her to bump into anyone she knew. Anyone from the Upper East Side, that is.

"I thought it was you," says a mildly amused voice in her ear.

Blair grimaces inwardly before turning to answer, "Archibald. To what do I owe the honor?" She sees his lacrosse buddies a few tables over and gives a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Oh nothing really. I'm just surprised to see you in a place like this. Not really your style, you know."

"Humphrey," she spits out, before downing the last of her currant-flavored vodka.

His eyes darken somewhat at the name – or so she'd like to think – but cheerily continues, "How is he? Dan, I mean."

She is quiet for a moment before replying, "I wouldn't…know."

If he was surprised, Nate hid it perfectly. Instead of asking her of the circumstances of what would seem to have been Cabbage Patch's undoing, he merely settles himself down on the bar stool beside her and orders two shots of tequila.

"One for the road," he says smiling, handing her the other shot glass. "I heard you're leaving for a semester in France. In a couple of months."

Blair nods quietly and forces a smile on her lips. "Cheers, Archibald."

"To the future."

"To the…future," she parrots, voice so soft that she doubts Nate even heard her.

* * *

"You owe me for this, Archibald," she says sighing. "I thought I graduated from taking care of you like this when we broke up in high school. Not to mention I have to finish packing for my flight tomorrow night."

Drunk and slightly high, Nate gives her a goofy smile before grabbing her around the waist and settling her down beside him on the bed.

Her farewell party had ended an hour ago, with people going home either tipsy, drunk or thoroughly smashed – though certainly filled with good reviews for the latest Waldorf bash. She may no longer have been the fierce, spoiled, and slightly immature Queen Bee of Constance-Billiard but Blair Waldorf still knew how to throw a good one. Some things never changed.

One arm around her shoulders and the other loosely on her waist, Nate brings the latter to her right hand, raising it up to the light. The ruby ring on one of her fingers sparkles beautifully and he gives a contented sigh.

"Blair?"

"Uh-huh?" she replies sleepily.

"I think…I have…something to tell you." He moves the hand that was previously holding hers to her face, turning it slightly so that they are staring into each other's eyes.

Already, she knows what he is about to say. And it scares her. Not because she doubts it – or because she doesn't feel anything for him – but because this was _so _not a part of her plans.

After the whole Chuck debacle, she was hardly ready for Dan. When that particular fire finally fizzled, she'd taken it as the universe telling her that maybe it was time for her to give "ever after" a break. In fact, that was one of the main reasons why she'd decided to take that exchange program in France. She was going out there to be her own person. To be free of boys – and the headaches and heartaches they always seemed to bring.

But here she is, on the brink of _something_ again.

"I love you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf," he whispers, "And…and I know this _isn't_ the right time…but I _do_." He says the last part so sadly that she feels tears begin to form in her eyes. How could one person understand her so completely? Know her heart so well?

"Blair, I'm not telling you this to…to tie you down."

"Nate, I –"

"I'm telling you this so that…when you're there…and you're having a hard time…you…you might not feel so…alone."

Blair turns away from him, looks up at the ceiling, tries to study the patterns of light from the window.

He _loves _her.

She'd felt it for a while. Hoped. But hearing him say it was so much different. So much better.

Her head turns back to him, her lips poised for a reply. But Nate is already fast asleep.

She snuggles into his warm body and decides to just sleep – to sleep and not think too much about what the future might bring. For now, she was in his arms. And he loved her. Perhaps the world would figure itself out by the time she woke up.

"I love you too. Always have…always will," she whispers to his chest.

* * *

Swaying her hips slightly to the music, Blair lets out a giggle at something her newfound _friend _whispers in her ear.

Laurent Something-Or-Other. Tall. Handsome. French. Very flirty.

And probably thinking he can score some ass after the party, courtesy of a certain American exchange student.

For a moment, a very brief and tempting moment, it crosses Blair's mind to give in. The past few months have been lonely, after all, and she's as sexually frustrated as any twenty-two year old in her position could be. Not to mention the excessive amounts of alcohol in her system at the time.

But as Laurent grabs her hand and tries to lead her to the door, her phone beeps and she stops in her tracks.

_Hey B. I know you're probably out there having the time of your life but, well, just wanted to let you know that I miss you. NY just isn't the same. Hah. Don't do something I wouldn't do, okay? N_

Nate might not have asked her for a commitment before she left, but honestly, he is all she really wants. Even thousands of miles away.

And so she gives Laurent a playful shove towards some unsuspecting girl and disappears in the crowd.

"Don't worry Natie, I'll be home soon enough," she tells herself with a smile.

* * *

Blair arrives at the Waldorf penthouse a little bit before 11 o'clock in the evening. She is exhausted and jetlagged and just wants to snuggle under her covers and sleep. Her mother and stepfather are probably already asleep anyway. It's not like anyone at home would be waiting for her.

But opening the door to her room, Blair lets out a gasp, when she sees a shape dozing on her bed.

A distinctly male shape wearing a green cashmere sweater. With flowers.

She pounces at him then, ecstatic to see Nate after being gone for half a year. He still smells wonderful.

"Blair!" he exclaims, awakened by her rough movements, "You're home!"

"I am," she replies smugly.

"Oh, well, here," he says a bit sheepishly, handing her the flowers.

"Awww. Archibald."

"Sorry 'bout them wilting a bit and stuff. When you told me 10 o'clock, I kind of thought you meant ten in the morning."

"That excited to see me, huh?" she asks saucily.

All she gets is a long, deep kiss for an answer.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since her return when they finally have their talk. As per usual, Nate has consumed much more alcohol than he should have when he finally opens up to talk to her about the _situation_. This doesn't surprise Blair a bit, though a part of her wishes that he didn't need alcohol so much whenever confronted with the details – and realities – of their _relationship_.

She supposes, though, that the pain she inflicted on him in the past leaves not much room for him to act in any other way.

"I waited," he offers finally, whilst playing with the window of the limo. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"I know."

"I mean…I mean I _really_ waited."

She looks at him strangely, not quite catching the meaning in his words.

"I had…opportunities. A lot of them, actually. But…I…never."

Blair's eyes widen slightly in understanding before a small smile graces her pretty face. "I see."

And she does. She sees it in the weary expression on his face, in the nervous way his eyes are darting around, resting on anything and everything except her.

Nate Archibald, gorgeous piece of – err – _man_, that he was, had kept himself faithful. Celibate. For her. For months. A situation he probably never found himself in since he was in high school and she was his somewhat prissy but certainly virginal girlfriend.

"Why?" she asks absently, twirling a dark lock around her fingers. It's a loaded question, they both know, but it's one that needed to be asked – from the very beginning of this _reunion_.

Why is he here, in this limo, with _her _of all people? Why now? Why still? She caused him enough pain before, such is a known fact.

And yet throughout the last couple of turbulent years, he'd never completely left her, almost seeming to turn up when she needed someone the most.

"Why?" she presses again, this time with more insistence. "Why Nate?"

"Because…I don't know," he replies. "Because of a lot of things that are messed up and complicated in my head. And in here," he finishes, gesturing to his chest.

"There are too many questions," she whispers. "And too many answers."

"Yeah," he agrees. "We'll answer them one at a time. A day at a time. If we have to."

_We_.

Right then and there, one question, at least, has already been crossed off their list.

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf is a bit surprised when she goes down for breakfast and sees Nathaniel Archibald sitting at the table across from her daughter. He is attempting to shovel a spoon of oatmeal and fruit into Blair's mouth while the latter is laughing in protest.

The scene is so familiar and the young brunette looks so genuinely happy that Eleanor stops herself at the door.

It has taken them a long way to get back to where they are again now. The older woman surmises that it is probably best to leave them be for a little while longer.

The first time Nate and Blair go out together publicly – among their peers – , they cause quite a commotion.

Rumors had been circulating for a while regarding their renewed friendship but the rekindling of a romance hadn't been foreseen for a while yet. They had been broken up for nearly three years, after all. And she'd dated his best friend. _He_'d dated _her_ best friend. They all even lived together! _Plus_, she dated her best friend's _ex_ who was _his_ former competitor for said best friend's affections and –

Well, perhaps the point is simply that it was complicated. And certainly complicated things – couples – didn't just turn up at a special Valentine's Day party together as if nothing was the matter. As if nothing had changed since high school and they were _still_ the King and Queen of the UES.

But, whoop de doo, they had!

"Archibald, everyone's staring at us," she whispers under her breath.

"I know," he whispers back, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Just like old times, eh?" Blair asks with a grin.

"Just like old times," he confirms.

"Let's give them hell!"

And with that, Blair stops in mid-walk, tugs at his hand, puts her arms around his shoulders and kisses him with all the strength her tiny body can muster.

"That ought to keep them busy for a while," she says, as she laughingly breaks away.

* * *

Blair had known that Serena would confront her about it sooner or later. Sure, the blonde girl had kept her distance at first, had merely smiled when her best friend would stop abruptly in the middle of a story for fear of revealing too much about her relationship with Nate. But a good year had gone by since they started speaking again and three solid months since they had come out – _somewhat_ – as a couple. It was time to face the music. Or in this case, the Van der Woodsen.

"So," Serena starts, "You and Nate?"

"Yeah," she replies awkwardly. "Me _and _Nate."

"It's all good?"

"Uh-huh. Good. Very…good."

Glancing sideways at her best friend, Serena can't help but smile at the brunette's nervousness. She seems to be afraid that the other girl would go into a rage and slap her or something. And maybe if Serena had though that Blair wasn't sincere in her feelings, she would've. The green-eyed lacrosse player still held a special place in her heart, after all. He always would. But from the very beginning, a part of her had always known that she was _always_ just the second option. At least with Nate.

Serena Van der Woodsen may have been number one in everyone else's hearts and minds but never _ever_ in Nate Archibald's. That place was – still is and always would be – held exclusively by her best friend.

All those times Nate chose her? They were the times when Blair simply _wasn't_ one of the other choices.

"You love him, right?" she asks softly.

"Of course I do!" Blair answers with a tinge of annoyance. "Was that ever really a question?"

"No," Serena replies laughing, "No, I guess not."

"Well, good."

"I'm happy for you, B. For both of you. Finally."


End file.
